


Cover Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Implied Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko helps Mukuro  with make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Girl

“It’s the eyes,” Junko says, stepping back, admiring her work. “I mean, the freckles are like, whatever, just make something up, but your eyes are –  _ugh_.”

Mukuro can’t find an answer to that. She stays quiet instead, trying to adapt to the weight of her sister’s hair, trying to adapt to the push-up bra and the tiny skirt. Soldiers don’t wear things like these. Soldiers blend in; they don’t stand out. But Junko is Junko and Mukuro needs to be the second best thing at the moment (she wonders if she’ll ever be).

“Just make sure you wear mascara every day.” Junko wrinkles her nose. It should be playful, but it’s just acidic. “To cover up those dead fish eyes.”

“Okay,” Mukuro replies. Her sister has always made fun of her eyes – killer eyes, dead fish eyes, it’s all the same, really – so she can’t really react to it. It doesn’t actually  _bother_  her, because this is Junko. Junko’s the kindest girl in the world. She used to say:  _I’m your only fuckin’ hope in this world full of despair_ , and Mukuro, fresh out of the battlefield, unscarred on the outside, believed. She still does. Only Junko knows what it’s like fighting for survival. Only Junko cares.

“And try to cover up those freckles.”

“Okay.”

“Eugh, and for the love of god,” she hisses, hiking her chin, her eyes sharp, “don’t you dare smile. You always make that stupid ear-to-ear grin.”

The last order is more aggressive. If Mukuro was a lesser person, she would’ve cringed, or looked away, a sign of being hurt. She’s not. She does not look away from her sister’s eyes, instead choosing to nod tightly. An order is an order and Mukuro is very good at taking them.

“I’ll try my best.”

Junko’s eyes narrow, clear green versus pale gray: “ _Trying_  is not good enough.”

Mukuro does look away this time, disappointed in herself, and then closes her eyes when her sister’s hands curl into angry fists. Junko knows how to hit without scarring.


End file.
